Recreational sports and hobbies are popular all around the world. It is when a person is in the pursuit of some degree of proficiency in these types of activities that a diversion from the routine patterns of life can be experienced. Many times, a person may excel in a particular side interest or pastime to such a degree that they may be competitive with others who have the same interests. A person may enjoy bowling, for example, and find that competing in a league against other bowlers provides them with a great measure of enjoyment.
Those who participate in sports as a recreational activity and who desire to have some measure of success in so doing must develop and maintain a certain level of proficiency in the sport's skills. For baseball players, the ability to swing the bat in harmonious manner with the movement of the player's body is critical to successful contact with the baseball. Tennis players must also have the swinging motion coordinated with body movement and eye contact in order to play the game with success. Others who play sports such as racquetball and table-tennis have similar physical attributes that must be developed.
Golfers are among those who practice a great deal in order to prepare themselves to play with any degree of competence. They must be able to hit the golf ball with any of a number of different clubs properly under a variety of circumstances. Many golfers hire trainers to assist them in developing their golfing skills. Hours of time may be spent in preparation for a single game. The use of a driving range at a golf course, golf school, or public practice area is often a part of a golfer's training and preparation for a round of golf.
Of the many aspects of playing golf, putting is one of the most important components in the game. As a golfer must keep their head very still, in a fixed position during the putting stoke, it is very difficult for the golfer to determine whether the blade of the putter is being drawn back properly during the backswing and whether the blade of the putter is maintained in the proper orientation during the putt. If the golfer's head moves to watch the putter during the putt stroke, the rest of the putting stroke can be affected. Therefore, it is not only important that a golfer be able to practice a mechanically sound putting stroke, but also to be able to readily determine that the putting stroke is being done properly
As can be appreciated, there is a need for improved golf training devices that can be used while practice putting to not only help develop a good putting stroke, but can also provide feedback to the golfer that the putting stroke is proper.